This version of the invention is concerned with the field of toothbrush and toothpaste storage devices. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with toothbrush and toothpaste storage devices that are comprised of a main container or receptacle having a plurality of individual receptacles and compartments for hygienic storage of toothbrushes and toothpaste and attachment means to affix said storage container or receptacle to the wall of a bathroom at a convenient location therein.